New Kid
by dumbhumanlikeme
Summary: Blaine had to leave Dalton and transfer to Mckinley. He dreaded his first day, what gay kid in Lima wouldn't? But maybe one Kurt Hummel would turn the day around for the better. fluff. oneshot.


**Well this is the result of me having a notebook in class when bored. **

**fluffy little oneshot. its not my best.**

**If any of you guys are reading WDYSTTC, sorry the chapter never get posted, I have an incredibly busy month and so it might not get posted until next weekend; so sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Blaine pushed the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Clutching his books tightly to his chest, he nervously walked through the parking lot towards his new school: McKinley High School. He couldn't afford Dalton academy anymore since...

Pushing the large double doors open, he walked timidly inside his new school. He laughed as he looked around and saw the expected: couples making out, girls in red cheer leading uniforms gossiping loudly, jocks shoving each other and anyone who was in their way. He straightened the collar on his red polo and walked forward, searching for the office.

When rounding the corner, he almost ran into someone. Looking up, he was met with a group of jocks in letterman's jackets. The boy in front looked down at him with a sneer. He was burly, his hands could probably wrap around Blaine's neck.

"Watch where you're going new kid," he spat, walking last the boy, roughly bumping his shoulder as he did so. Blaine gulped and kept walking towards the office, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. He hated bullies. He had been chased out of his previous school because of them. Dalton had been his home, his sanctuary. He was popular, happy accepted; he had friends who were like brothers to him. Now he was back to being the small nerd, the "fag", the boy no one cared about. He blinked a tear before walking into the office.

After receiving his schedule and books, he walked to his new locker quickly, trying not to make eye contact with the other students. Entering his combination swiftly, he swung open his locker and began placing in the heavy books, filling the emptiness. Closing his locker, he winced at the loud slam. Since he was walking down the hallway with his head down, he didn't notice the jocks come up from behind him. He yelped in surprise when he felt a strong hand grasp his arm, pulling him around sharply until his back hit the cold, hard metal. Feeling a lock digging into his back, he grimaced, looking up to see the jock- from his earlier encounter- walking away, high-fiving his friend.

"Are you okay?" Blaine froze when he heard the angelic voice and looked up, meeting piercing glasz eyes. The boy had startling pale skin, which was without flaw. It contrasted brightly with his black vest fitted snugly over his tight blue button down shirt, the cuffs rolled to his elbows. His beautiful chestnut hair was styled to perfection, not a strand out of place.

"Um, hello?" the voice asked with a hint of concern; interrupted his thoughts. Snapping out of his trance-like state, Blaine realized he had been gaping at the boy. Feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, he pushed his glasses up robotically and answered,

"Hi. Sorry. Yeah, I'm okay," he stammered, awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck. Looking down, he saw the boy outstretch his hand,

"I'm Kurt," he said, his high voice clear and confident. Blaine reached out his hand and tentatively shook the boy's. When he made contact with the boy, he felt a shock in his hand and a warmth spreading through his body.

"I'm Blaine," he replied. Looking back up, he saw Kurt looking at their hands with an odd expression. _Oh, so he must have felt it too._

"So you're the new kid," the boy, Kurt, said; more of a statement than a question. He appraised Blaine's appearance, biting his lip slightly. Shaking his head, his eyes snapped up to meet the boy's.

"So new kid, what's your next class?" Blaine held up his AP French book in way of an answer with a tentative smile gracing his full lips. Kurt returned the smiled brightly,

"That's mine too, would you like to accompany me to class?" he paused, his eyebrows furrowing, "I mean, only if you want to of course…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"I'd love to," Blaine reassured, smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks. Returning the smile, Kurt turned and both boys began walking towards the classroom. Their arms occasionally brushed against the other, causing both boys to feel shocks run through their bodies.

When arriving at class, Kurt smiled and walked towards his seat in the back of the classroom while Blaine went towards the teacher to introduce himself. She smiled and welcomed up, her eyes lighting up when learning he was fluent. She sent him to the only open seat in the room, that seat just happening to be next to Kurt.

He grinned as he sat down and Kurt returned it before the teacher called attention to the front. They didn't speak for the remainder of class, doing their work silently. Blaine would glance and Kurt whenever he was sure the boy wouldn't notice. He couldn't help but stare. The boy was so beautiful and so different from anyone he'd ever met. Feeling the boy's eyes on him, Kurt looked up, his eyes twinkling when Blaine blushed at having been caught. The curly haired boy coughed awkwardly and turned back to his work, a red tint creeping its way up his neck.

Kurt smiled gently and could feel his own cheeks flush. This boy was really something else. With the way he had just been staring at him, he could be gay. He sure did dress nicely. Kurt had heard somewhere that he transferred from the all-boys private school in Westerville. Maybe he was gay. He wanted to ask, but if he wasn't, it would be awkward of Kurt to assume so. His thoughts trailed off for the remainder of class, never straying from the subject of Blaine. The boy was intriguing him.

* * *

During lunch, Kurt was sitting with the rest of glee club, laughing at something Mercedes had sad about Rachel's (hideous) sweater. Looking up, he saw Blaine timidly entering the cafeteria. Making eye contact, Blaine smiled as the boy waved him over. Kurt moved over and Blaine sat down next to him, smiling brightly at his friend (?).

"Hey boo, who's your friend?" a pretty black girl sitting next to Kurt asked, nudging him with a knowing look on her face.

"Guys, this is Blaine, he transferred from Dalton Academy. Blaine, this is the glee club. Well, most of it," he finished, gesturing to the people sitting around the table. There was a short, Jewish girl, leaning against a large awkward-looking boy. To the right of them was a boy with classes in a wheelchair and next to him, a skinny Asian boy. Across from him was an Asian girl with streaks in her hair and a peculiar sense of style. Next to her, the pretty black girl.

"Hi," Blaine waved, "I was in the glee club at my old school," he said, trying to make conversation. The small girl perked up at that, narrowing her eyes at Blaine.

"Oh gosh, Rachel, I know what you're thinking," Kurt interjected, holding his hands up, "No, he is not Jesse St. James, don't even go there,"

The rest of the table rolled their eyes knowingly and Blaine quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Listen here hobbit," the girl, Rachel started, "The rest of them might believe your transfer story, but I know you're here to spy, so I'll be keeping a close eye on you," she said dramatically, standing up and grabbing her boyfriend's hand, she dragged him out of the room with her as he shot an apologetic smile to the group.

Blaine sat still, shocked, with his mouth hanging open. They group chuckled at his reaction. The boy in the wheelchair spoke up,

"Hey kid, don't take it personally, that girl is just cray!" he said, flourishing his hand. Blaine regained his composure and looked questioningly at Kurt, who patted his arm.

"You'll get used to her dramatics, don't worry," he said, not releasing his hold on Blaine's arm.

"So, short stuff, are you going to join glee club?" The black girl, who Kurt had addressed as Mercedes asked him.

"Um, can I? Like is there a waiting list?" he asked. The table burst out laughing as Blaine looked confused.

"Good one," the boy in the wheelchair said, holding out his fist for Blaine to bump. The boy didn't move, however. He just quirked his head questioningly at them.

"Wait, were you being serious?" the Asian girl asked, her expression incredulous. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together as he nodded.

"Blaine, the glee club here struggles to get enough members to compete, mostly because joining New Directions guarantees you a spot at the bottom of the social food chain," Mercedes said. That surprised Blaine; at Dalton, The Warblers were practically rock stars. Everyone wanted to be in glee club. The bell rang overhead and everyone began standing up, the Asian boy and girl clasping hands before waving and walking away. Mercedes gave Kurt a knowing looked and walked over to the boy in the wheelchair, Artie, and they walked (rolled?) away together. That left the two boys standing awkwardly next to each other.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Kurt offered, smiling. The boy nodded in return and they walked down the busy hallways together. They stood close enough together that they would occasionally brush their shoulders against the others.

"Hey fags!" a voice yelled and suddenly Blaine was drenched in sticky ice. He gasped as it hit his face and chest. Instantly feeling the liquid seeping into his clothes, he shuddered. He reached up and took his glasses off, which were now covered in the sticky liquid. He felt hands on his shoulders and someone steering him away.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, his voice calm with a quiet anger brewing underneath.

"What was that?" he spluttered, opening his eyes he saw that they were in a bathroom.

"A slushy. Everyone is glee club is used to them I've lost count of how many times it's happened to me. Luckily for you, I have extra clothes for you to change into," he reached into his bag and pulled out a towel. Dragging a chair from the corner to the sink, he told Blaine to sit down. He started working the syrup out of Blaine's hair, with difficulty.

"How much product do you put in your hair?" he asked. He had thought he used a lot of product, but Blaine seemed to have emptied a bottle of gel into his hair.

"Hey, if you were to see my hair without gel, you would understand!" Blaine defended himself.

"Hmm, we'll see," Kurt muttered and there was a comfortable silence as he continued washing the boy's hair.

"Sit up," Kurt instructed. The boy complied and felt water dripping off his hair onto his shirt. He didn't care, the shirt was already ruined.

"Kurt?" Blaine began nervously, as the boy began wiping his face gently with a soft, warm towel, "Are you, uh, are you gay?" he asked, glad his eyes were shut so he couldn't see the boy's reaction to the question. To his immense surprise, Kurt laughed.

"Do you have to ask?" he said, "I thought it was pretty obvious," he added, his voice soft. Blaine simply shrugged in response.

"I am too," he said after a moment of hesitation, "Gay, I mean. I'm gay too,"

Kurt was glad the boy couldn't see the way his face lit up and that piece of information.

"Cool," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant, "Are you going to try out for Glee club?"

"Yeah, I think I will," he said, smiling.

"All done," Kurt said quietly and Blaine opened his eyes. He was met with bright blue so close to his own, he could make out the green specks outlining his pupil. Kurt was kneeling on the ground in front of him, their eyes level, faces merely inches from the other.

"Thank you, Blaine whispered, reaching out and cupping the boy's soft cheek. He leaned in hesitantly and closed his eyes. He heard Kurt's quick intake of breath and then felt the boy's lips against his own. The kiss was chaste, their lips barely making contact. They pulled away slowly, their eyes opening in shock at what had just happened. The corner of Kurt's mouth turned up into an adorable small smile. He stood up and reached out his hand for Blaine to take and pulled him up. He grabbed his back and rustled through it for a minute before pulling out a light gray V-neck.

"Sorry it's so plain, but it's better than slushy, right?" he said nervously, holding out the t-shirt.

"It's perfect, Kurt, thank you," there was an awkward silence and Kurt realized that he probably didn't want to change his shirt with him in there.

"Oh, sorry. I'll go back to class now. I'll see you at the choir room after school?" he asked. Blaine nodded with a smile on his face. Kurt deliberated for a moment then leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the boy's cheek. He waved, a blush on his face, and walked out the door; missing the look of pure joy on Blaine's face as he brought his hand up to touch his cheek where Kurt's lips had just been.

* * *

Kurt's expression lit up when he saw Blaine waiting for him outside the choir room.

"Hey, new kid!" he greeted.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine replied, a wide grin spreading across his face. They walked into the room together and went to find Mr. Shuester.

"Hey, Mr. Shue," Kurt said "This is Blaine, he'd like to join," the teacher looked ecstatic at the idea of a new member.

"That's great," he said, "Do you have something prepared?" he asked, directing his attention to the shorter boy next to Kurt. Blaine nodded and the teacher clapped his hands together.

"Okay, Kurt you can go sit down, Blaine stay up here with me," the boy smiled at his friend,

"Good luck," he whispered before walking up to his seat. Blaine zoned out as Mr. Shue introduced him, getting ready and going over the lyrics in his head.

"Ready when you are Blaine!" the teacher said, sitting down with the rest of the club. He walked towards the center of the room.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Kurt sat in awe as the boy sang. Blaine's voice was simply amazing. It was smooth and silky, but rough when it needed to be. He danced around the room and looked so alive and happy. When he finished, the glee club –minus Rachel- stood up and applauded him. Little miss drama queen sat with her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face; if Kurt didn't know any better, he'd say she looked threatened. He grinned.

Blaine stood at the front, his chest heaving as he took deep breathe, exhausted from the performance. He never got to do things like what he had just done at Dalton, and he had missed it. Performing and dancing and just being loose made him feel so full inside. He looked up and caught Kurt's eye. He was clapping with a huge grin on his face, his eyes wide.

"Wow, Blaine!" Mr. Shuester walked towards him and clapped his hand over the boy's shoulder, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that you are most definitely invited to be a member of Glee club!"

"Thanks, Mr. Shue," Blaine smiled widely and moved to sit next to Kurt, who looked at him with obvious admiration.

"You're amazing," he whispered and Blaine blushed in response.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of Glee club together. The taller boy stopped and turned, so he was blocking Blaine's path.

"Would you like to go get coffee with me?" he asked nervously, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"I'd love to," he answered honestly, thrilled that Kurt asked him. The boy visibly relaxed,

"Great!" he said and they began walking towards the parking lot. As they were walking, Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's gently, giving him room to pull his hand away. Kurt did the opposite; his fingers curled around the back of Blaine's hand and squeezed gently.

Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He had thought the transfer and move would be hell. But, he had found Kurt. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

**Let me know if you liked it ... or hated it! **


End file.
